Batman and Bat-woman Beyond
by thebestoftherest
Summary: AU: While on patrol Terry gets in major trouble with the Jokers, Maxine have to use a spare Batman power suit, but even after Terry is save, that won't be the end of Bat-woman beyond, it was merely the birth.
1. Chapter 1

**Batman and Bat-woman Beyond fix.**

* * *

**I don't own Batman Beyond if I did we there would be spin off's of it until judgment day, Dana wouldn't be there, and Maxine x Terry would be Canon.  
_Maxine/Character thoughts.  
Thoughts Maxine/Character the character didn't want to be known.  
_This is a story I thought of with the help of Gunman.  
Yes, I am continuing "The Return of Ahsoka" and "The Giant and the Flash" I get to work on them right after this chapter of this story. Was on vacation so that why the break.**

* * *

**Summary: AU: While on patrol Terry gets in major trouble with the Jokers, Maxine have to use a spare Batman power suit, but even after Terry is save, that won't be the end of Bat-woman beyond, it was merely the birth.**

* * *

**(The Bat-Cave Maxine POV)**  
I was at the bat- cave with my best friend and secret crush (where did that come from?), after I had saved him. He asked me a simple question, the question was eleven little, simply, easy words, and I have a near (if not a) super genius intellect. So this question should be easy right. Maxine you need to say something, anything. He's going to think I hate him, or wasn't good under stress.

"Maxine you been pretty quiet. Did I ask too much of you?" Terry asked_. I really wish I could answer him. _

Come on you have to come up with an excuse. One excuse any excuse.

"No, it was just so confusing. Do you think you can ask me it again?" I said.

_Really, I have a near genius IQ and that's what I come with? Great, he must think I must be deliberately stupid, and/or just hate him. No, I just have to calm down._

"Sure, Maxine would you like to join me and the next Batwoman?" he asked.  
_In my mind, it was as if he was proposing, all I wanted to do was say 'if it gets me with you, I'll do absolutely anything'.  
Bruce isn't in charge much more; he's barely alive anymore. Therefore, this choice was completely Terry's, and_ mine... I don't deserve a friend like him or a chance to be Bat-woman.

"Terry I don't know, can I have a night to think about it?" _He has to understand, he's just have too._

"You got all the time in the world, there's no real hurry. Might be better for you," he said.

"How could it be better?" _Focus stop being deliberately dumb._

"It would be better if you don't feel so forced about it."

_He really does care about me. I hope I make the right decision it'll affect several lives._

"Terry, would you mind if I wander around a bit before I go home?" _Maybe looking at some of these souvenirs will help make up my mind. I hope I don't run into Ace. Ace is O.K. but I'm more of a cat person, and have a small, tiny, barely mentionable fear of dogs. O.K. I'm scared to death of them. _

_I don't mind if they're wearing a muzzle or are a few feet away. However if they come close, that's different. So becoming Bat-woman would mean I would spend hours with something I'm afraid of. I would feel better if I had some form of protection.  
I need to think this thru long and hard. Maybe if I look at these trophies maybe they can help me?_

_Huh. A Harley Quinn costume, that a good example of what to start with? Now remove her personality and her love-interest personality, and compare her life as a vigilante and love life. _

_She managed to live a life focused on love, but it was torture. Maybe I shouldn't use her as an example. This, using trophies or any of these things for examples, really isn't working._

_Might as well take a seat, I'm not going home until I get an idea on what to do. Let's see if I can get a few reasons whether to and/or against this, then I'll go home and think about it._

_Okay, there are plenty of reasons against doing it. 1 - I'm risking my life. 2 - I might get Terry killed. So far two reasons against. Come on Max, there are many other reasons against it, I would be like abandoning my family if I go on a mission I couldn't return from because I was killed. If I do it, whenever something goes wrong, the city will gladly give me to any villain that threatens the city. They'd hand me over with a ribbon and bow attached. _

_O.K. so maybe I should focus on the reason for doing it. Well, I will be saving lives, like Terry's brother Matt and his mother, maybe that a reason for. So far I got the reasons against are winning by two. Well, I get to keep Terry out of harm's way. I get to mess around with some of the newest Wayne tech, if I do it, right I could help people all around the world but criminals will come after me, but if I become Bat-Woman, I can defend myself._

"Hey Maxine! It's getting late would you like me to give you a ride." Terry shouted.

"Sure, thing!" I shout back. _I am going to need to clear my mind._

* * *

**(At Max's house)**  
_Come on Maxine, you need to focus on whether or not I should become Bat-Woman, and become Terry's lover…eh…partner. Maxine you need to focus! If Terry could hear how selfishly you are thinking them he would place you over his lap, and give your rear-end a good tanning. I have half a mind to do it myself. Did I just talk to myself in the second person, and threaten to spank myself? _

___Let's see if there's anything positive other than Terry helping me. I can keep the city criminals at bay. So it currently all a tie-up. I can save individuals like Terry and my own family, score one. I get to test the Bat armor to its limits and my own intelligence. Terry and I both look good in our own Bat-suits._

_Well, on the other side, I would have to sacrifice a date life, but will be on dates with Terry. I don't know if I could explain to my parents why I spend my nights away from them, could he possibly get me a job with the Wayne Corporation?  
I refuse to be 'Robin' for multiple reasons. I'm just not a 'boy wonder', and I'm too big for Batgirl, would hate to be mistaken for one of those. Then again, at the end of the day, all that matters are the lives I save. _

_Huh, if I'm going to do this, I'm making my own design. I pick my bat com Terry gave me to tell him I made up my mind. Tell Terry and start on my design._

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman and Bat-Woman Beyond.**

**Chapter two, plans for the uniform:**

**This chapter is really filler not much more, don't like don't do good.**

**Still looking for an artist.**

**How she was in that position any way.**

**I don't own Batman Beyond if I did we there would be DCAU spin off's of it till judgment day, Dana wouldn't be there just to fill up time, and Maxine x Terry would be Canon in Batman Beyond.**

_**Maxine/Character thoughts.**_

**This is a story I thought of with the help of Gunman.**

**The Astonishing Spider-Fan: Thank you.**

**gunman: Will take that into consideration, and that going be the theme if I can make it so.**

**Story summary:**

**AU: While on patrol Terry gets in major trouble with the Jokers, Maxine have to use a spare Batman power suit, but even after Terry is save, that won't be the end of Bat-woman beyond, it was merely the birth.**

**Maxine POV:**

_So, I'm really becoming Bat-Woman. If I'm doing this I'm just going to be a female version of Terry, nor a copy of the batgirl. Let's see change the black of his uniform to dark blue, maybe turn the red bat on his…eh…my chest symbol / icon hot pink, since I'm making this so that everybody know I'm a girl while dress up like this I'm going to have to make it more feminine because that universal fit setting on the Bat-suit was so uncomfortable. I am going to make this comfortable, will be O.K. if I make it just a little tight in the chest area, and let it be a form fitting at the hips, but not so that I can't move freely I'll fine an in-between on form fitting level. _

_Huh I wonder if he would be willing to at least fake dating me while were in the suit for effect. Face it Maxine, girl you want him. I guess the days of us being young and mooning the other to make the other mad are over. I'm doing the second person thing again aren't I?_

_He probably doesn't like me. I have a perfect attitude, and apparently an enlarge ego, and he probably doesn't like my body every time I saw him check my butt and chest out I knew about it, he was just humoring me. _

_Why would he love someone who wouldn't even let her hair look real? Oh why did I have to cut it so short. What in the world possess me to dye it hot pink, that's right Terry told me he would like it?_

_That enough I don't know what he thinks of me but he'll only ever look at me and her something other than a coward or a someone that is failing him one time after another. _

_I will have to confront him about my feelings some day, but I have to be his partner first for this city._

_So back I need to work on the design for my suit. I wonder if I can work with the color of the glider, pink to match my hair and symbol, so why not edit the symbol I need to think about it later._

_The real problem is the power of the glider is meant for the weight of Bruce, due to that power Terry has a hard time controlling it to today and I'm lighter than him. So I need to find a combination between speed, durability, and control, I think if I add length to the gliders wings this could easily make it more stable to control._

_So the glider is done but why not work on the weapons, Terry like the batarang, I don't know if that would work for me maybe I could add something, but what. I know a taser, yeah that could work maybe for close rang I never was very good at hand to hand. Now for long range let see I could easily maybe have a dart gun like feature, who knows maybe add variety to our arsenal._

_Now since I'm working so hard on real hard things maybe something simply to stay focus on, maybe just maybe I could make it where the people think I have something which I really just added to the suit, but what huh maybe if I add something like how about a wig. Think on how you could possibly make it just confusing for people trying to discover who you are Maxine, I'm doing the second person thing again huh. Maybe so how this an add on maybe some hair of multiply lengths for a wig to the cowl, even if it doesn't help, it's give criminal something to grab other than my mask (planning on having it be easily rip out). _

_I got a good job at keeping my mind busy on the look of my new uniform I might as go back to the weapons. The taser is good idea, so what to make it in term of weaponry. If I could possibly A short range weapon? No I have limited self defense instead, long range, Nah. I got it I'll have it goes up to three meters from my hand… erm… arm._

_I wonder if I can maybe make a gun like system. So where to, I know I can add a built in dart gun have some for lethal force, and the none lethal kind, so should I use it electricity for the darts, no already got the taser, I can't afford to drain the suit. _

_Now I hope Terry will be willing to train me, I would like to add a little speed to the fighting style. I'm sure Terry knows what he is doing, he been doing this for years, and was train by The original 'Batman'._

_Maxine girl just sleep and get to work with Terry._

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3, Origin story part 1

**Batman and Bat-Woman Beyond. Part 3. **

* * *

**Chapter three, Maxine Gibson the Bat-Woman Origin story part 1:**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**This chapter is really filler not much more, don't like don't do good job, but it kinda Maxine origin story as Bat-Woman at the same time. **

**I am still looking for an artist and Beta is there any buyers. **

**How she was in that position any way. **

* * *

**I don't own Batman Beyond if I did we there would be DCAU spin-offs of it till we face judgment day, Dana wouldn't be there just to fill up time (at least find a used for her), and Maxine x Terry would be Canon in Batman Beyond. **

_Maxine/Character thoughts. _

**_This is my first attempt _**

**This is a story I thought of with the help of Gunman. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

**chocolate1****8/11/13 . chapter 2**

**Girl Max you've got it badddd. . . hopefully you don't go way overboard and allow things to play out. Thank goodness she has a multi-tasking brain or she would have blown a fuse a long time ago :) : **

**I wouldn't worry she a big girl, with a high intelligent her mind will stay stable; she won't have any fuses being blown, thanks for the help any way. **

**silverwolf ****9/27/13 . chapter 1 **

**you should have dana become like catwoman beyond to add a love triangle:**

**Huh I think that could work, after I tell Maxine origin story of course. **

* * *

**Third person POV, The next morning at the Bat-cave:**

Maxine was working on her Bat Woman costume design. She would first add a black wig (she had decided against pink as her hair color was already pink) to her outfit that wouldn't look childish on her. She was reworking the wiring to make sure that there was no chance of electrocution, or anything poking her in the sides. The material was lightweight but very durable. The belt was the same black color as her suit, but her boots and gloves were the same color as that of her Bat-symbol, which was pink. Terry got her some cupboards so she can hide her tasers in her suit.

While building the suit, an idea came to Max's head, "Hey Terry can you come over. "

"Sure Max's, what do you need me to…" Terry was interrupt because Maxine kiss him, Terry was surprise by this. He eventually realizes what was happening and kiss back, he place one of his hand on her lower back, and the other one on her butt. Maxine then broke the kiss, "Look like someone is exploring to forbidden territory. " She said in a playful voice.

Terry lowers his other hand to her rear and said, "No it's not. " Before Terry started to jiggle her rear.

Maxine then said, "I guess you're right. "

Maxine mind started to wander to when she first put on the suit.

* * *

**Flashback third person POV:**

Terry was going to one of the three factories in Gotham that Shriek could have possibly get supplies from. He had already checked one of the three facilities, and left a piece of Bat-tech to tell if anything got stolen, which the Bat-computer would warn Terry and Maxine about IF something happened. Terry was now on his way to the second building to stop Shriek before he could get his hand on something that would shake Gotham to its knees.

Terry had taken Ace the dog along with him because Ace could help Terry while Maxine was working with the computer. Plus Maxine was a pretty afraid of dogs. She had gotten better with Ace, but still have to some way's to go.

"Max, anything?" Terry asked.

"Nothing yet, Terry, Terr, there hasn't been a sound-based crime since Shrieks escape. Do you think it's possible he is waiting for something?" She asked.

"Yeah. Waiting for me to lose interest and get sloppy. " Terry said.

"O. K. , Terry, I need you to take care of yourself during patrols. I don't want to lose you. " Max said to him.

"Relax, Max, you worry too much. " Terry said.

Terry landed the hover-capable Batmobile, and Ace immediately responded to what must have been Shriek. He whine and growled, shaking his head as he tried to block out the ear-splitting noise only he could hear.

Ace, hearing him, went down two flights of stairs past the first door on the roof, with Terry following him. Ace suddenly rushed ahead of him. Terry soon noticed that he couldn't hear Ace barking. Terry got a couple of batarangs, one for each hand, ready for the fight coming up.

Terry manage to send one of the warning message to Maxine to tell her I found Shriek, he pre recorded the message because around Shriek talking isn't exactly easy, and he thought he would never get that chance again.

We found the room that Shriek was robbing, Ace was going to make a surprise attack at Shriek right, and Terry was going to attack his left.

Shriek grab some sound tech, put it on his one his armor chest pieces and use his glove to destroy one of the walks, and several construction beams.

He uses the new device to protect himself. The whole place went down, Ace and Terry decide to leave the place before we get kill.

He manages to get himself and Ace, out of the destroyed building. Unfortunately his left leg was under some of the building rubble his leg been broke.

I heard Max talk to me though the commutator of my suit. "Terry the suit left leg isn't responding, are you OK?"

"Max I think my leg is broke, and the suit connection to the Batmobile is acting up. " It was interrupt by the sound blast that Shriek made.

Maxine said to Terry on the comm. link. "Don't worry I get the Batmobile ready, and you can use the anti-sound blast in him. "

The Batmobile was rising up, but before it could land and Terry could limp in it with Ace. Shriek blew it out of the sky, and at a frequency that damage the Bat-suit, and Batmobile online commutator system.

* * *

**At the Bat-Cave:**

"Terry, Terry, what's wrong, I need to know what wrong. " Maxine yells desperately.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yes short but wanted to get this started first, and give something for my fans to read for a while. **


End file.
